The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in applying electrostatically charged coating material to a workpiece.
Known apparatus for use in applying electrostatically charged coating material to a workpiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,254; 3,794,243; 5,271,569; and 5,538,186. With the apparatus disclosed in these patents, an operator utilizes a spray gun to apply the electrostatically charged coating material to a workpiece. Since the operator must hold the spray gun and move the spray gun relative to the workpiece, it is important that a hose which supplies coating material to the spray gun be relatively light and flexible. It is also important to minimize the weight of the spray gun.